


sixty ways to say "i love you"

by edlington (stealingtime)



Series: gamma omega sigma | reddere summum pretium stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Witches, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: sixty ways people can say i love you.[prompts found @otppromptlists on tumblr. relationships will vary from familial to romantic to platonic.]





	1. “i’ll make you something, yeah? your favorite dish, just for you.”

Quincey is exhausted. It’s all she’s really registering right now, after work, and then school, and then more work, and then getting Feather from softball practice so he doesn’t have to bike home by himself. Her legs can barely pedal her old, rackety bike, and all she really wants is to die, or take a sixteen hour nap. 

But it’s already 8:30, and she has History homework due tomorrow and drama rehearsal in the morning, so she’s kind of kissing sleep and maybe eating dinner goodbye. Quincey fumbles with the keys, bodily shoves the door open, and collapses on the couch while pondering the merits of a 15 minute power nap. She knows she shouldn’t, because if she falls asleep now she’s not getting up until tomorrow, so she drags herself upright and shrugs her backpack off to rifle through it for her homework. 

“Wow, not even gonna say hello to your big sister?” A voice says from the doorway to the kitchen, and Quincey’s head whips around so fast she nearly gets whiplash. Indigo is standing there, bathed in light from the kitchen, and Quincey stumbles forwards to tackle her older sister in a hug. “Woah, missed you too, Q-Ball,” her sister says with a laugh, leaning back to take in Quincey’s tired face. “Jeez, you look like hell, kid. I’ll make you something, yeah? Your favorite dish, what was it- tostadas, right? Just for you,” Indigo says, and Quincey nods.

“That’d be awesome, sis,” she says, and she feels just a little bit more awake. 


	2. “let’s get you back to bed.”

Nebula is not a heavy sleeper. Spending a thousand or so years in a coffin makes a girl pretty jumpy, so when she wakes up to noise from the kitchen, she grabs a knife and slips out of her bed to investigate. 

She does not find thieves, or other intruders, but instead a dead-looking Lucy Wilson tiredly eating dry Capt’n Crunch straight from the box in her underwear. 

“Sorry for waking you,” Lucy says, voice dull and automatic sounding, and Nebula frowns, gently pulling the cereal box away from her sorority sister. “Hey, I was eating those,” Lucy protests half-heartedly, black and red hair falling around her face limply. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Nebula asks, and Lucy doesn’t answer, just looking down, her lower lip wobbling. “Oh, Lucy,  _ honey _ ,” Nebula says, and she pulls Lucy against her as the other girl starts to shake. 

“Tanner has been missing for a  _ month _ ,” Lucy sobs, and Nebula pulls her tighter, running her hands through Lucy’s hair. 

“Come on, Luce,” the vampire whispers, “you’ve gotta be exhausted, running yourself ragged like this. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

She pulls Lucy into bed with her and holds the half-demon until she falls asleep, humming quietly all the while, already making a plan in her head to go out looking for their girl. 


	3. "shh, it was just a nightmare."

Charlie wishes that waking up screaming was a less common occurrence for her. But necromancy comes with a price, and she’s going to be paying it for the rest of her known life, in blood and tears and nightmares. Tonight, it’s her father again, hands on her throat and empty, black, soulless eyes staring her down, and Charlie wakes up thrashing. 

Quin is already there, and she hits him a few times out of panic, but he holds her steady anyways until she falls limp against him, breathing heavily. His fingers trace patterns on her back through her sweat-soaked t-shirt, his other hand running through her hair, voice mumbling soft words of concern and encouragement. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” he says, and Charlie just holds on tighter as the tears begin to fall. “Come on, sugar,” he coaxes, and he helps her out of her sticky shirt and into a fresh one, and he carries her to the bathroom and sits her on the edge of the tub, kneeling so he can wipe her face with a warm cloth. 

“He hated me,” Charlie whispers hollowly, and she knows that she’s right, because the only reason he took her was for the absence of powers, and of course he would hate her when she started to show them. 

“Shh, it was just a nightmare,” Quin says, warm and reassuring, eyes soft as he brushes her silver-streaked hair out of her face. “And no matter what, _I_ love you, sugar,” he says, and Charlie bumps her forehead against his, taking a deep breath.

Charlie wishes she wouldn’t wake up screaming, but she knows when she does, Quin will be there for her.


	4. “you like this, don’t you? i remember you saying that.”

“Holy shit,” Quincey breathes, and Kal glares at the ground from behind their glasses, scuffing the toe of their sneaker against the ground. “Holy  _ shit _ , Kallie,” Quincey repeats, and Kal flushes even more at the nickname. 

“You like this sort of stuff, don’t you?” Kal says, gesturing to the candles and flower petals. They had felt ridiculous setting it up, but the awestruck look on Quincey’s face upon entering their room had been worth it. “I remember you saying that you liked romantic stuff like this,” Kal explains, and their girlfriend swoops across the room to scoop them up in her arms and kiss them square on the mouth. 

“I  _ love  _ it,” Quincey says, smiling brightly, and Kal leans up to kiss her again. 


	5. "i drew up a bath for you."

Healing is not an easy job. Stacy knows she doesn’t have a big enough well of magic to draw from to heal after doing so much water magic during the fight, but she knows that it’s Valerie’s life on the line if she doesn’t so she pulls from her magic, from her physical energy, from her very being, and she makes it work. 

The last thing she sees before passing out is Val’s eyes fluttering open. 

Stacy wakes up at home, in her bed, and she can already see new white strands of hair mixed in with her natural red, the price of healing with so little power left. She jumps when she sees Eleanor standing in the doorway of their shared room, vial of the blue potion Stacy knows tastes like ass but will do wonders for her energy in hand, a soft grin on her face. 

“Hey, princess,” she says, “how’s overworking yourself going this time?”

“Val is okay, isn’t she?” Stacy sniffs in response, although she readily accepts the potion when it’s offered and downs it like a shot, scrunching up her nose at the aftertaste. “Eugh, that stuff is  _ foul _ ,” she says, and Eleanor rolls her eyes. 

“Come on, water-freak,” she says, offering a hand to Stacy to help her up, “I drew up a bath for you.”


End file.
